Kisah Gopal dengan Seorang Pelancong
by tepung-pelita
Summary: Seorang Pelancong bertanya kepada Gopal beberapa soalan. Bolehkah Gopal menjawabnya sedangkan Bahasa Inggerisnya pun agak lemah? Bad humor


_Hai &_ _Assalamualaikum C:_

_Nak try buat fic dalam BM .Jadi, kalau ada kesalahan tatabahasa tolong tegur saya(kecuali dialog). Terima kasih._

_**Desclaimer: Gopal milik Animonsta**_

_**Warning: Manglish(Malaysia+English) & pasal Gopal… betul kot dia lemah dalam semuanya (mungkin?)**_

Pada suatu hari, sedang Gopal bersiar-siar, tiba-tiba dia didatangi seseorang yang memakai kaca mata hitam. Beliau memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pelancong dan meminta Gopal menolongnya.

Pada mulanya Gopal ingin lari sahaja daripada pelancong tersebut kerana markah ujian bahasa Inggerisnya pun hanya 'cukup-cukup makan sahaja'.Namun, memandangkan pelancong asing tersebut akan memberikan Gopal hadiah sekiranya ditolong, maka Gopal pun bersetuju tanpa berfikir panjang. _'Aku boleh cakap Inggeris. Aku boleh cakap Inggeris'._ Gopal menenangkan hatinya.

"Can I ask you where KL is?," tanya pelancong itu mengeluarkan peta.

"Yes, of course. KL was at here," jawab Gopal dengan yakin. Jarinya menunjukkan ke satu tempat di peta itu.

Mendengarkan jawapan Gopal, pelancong tersebut menjadi bingung. "What do you mean by 'was'?"

Kali ini, Gopal pula menjadi bingung dengan balasan yang diterimanya. '_Munkin pelancong ni tak faham apa yang aku cakap,'_ fikirnya.

"Yes. Place that you search for, Mud Bank (Ya. Tempat yang encik cari, Kuala Lumpur)," Gopal menjawab dengan yakin sekali lagi. Fikirnya, dia perlu terjemahkan semuanya sekali.

"Emm…okay…," pelancong tersebut hanya mengangguk. Ragu-ragu dengan jawapan Gopal. "So, do you know Pasar Siti Khadijah?"

" That place at Kelantan. It really far from Mud Bank."

"Oh…"

"I think near it New City or maybe near Sand Grow (Saya rasa ia berdekatan Kota Bharu atau mungkin dekat Pasir Tumboh)."

"…."

"Emm, you no what-what? (Emm, encik tak apa-apa ke?)"

Pelancong tersebut hanya tersenyum. Beliau tidak tahu bagaimana hendak membalas pertanyaan Gopal kerana beliau sendiri tidak memahami maksudnya.

"Can…Can I ask you some more question?"

"Yes. Yes."

Pelancong itu mengeluarkan beberapa keping gambar dari dalam poketnya dan memberikan gambar-gambar tesebut kepada Gopal.

"My friend from Malaysia sent me these photos, but never said their names…"

"I know these," sampuk Gopal. Dia menghulurkan sekeping gambar.

"This oil-lamp flour (Ini tepung pelita)"

"…_what?!_" pelancong itu menjadi bingung kembali.

Gopal memberikan pula gambar yang lain.

"This kuih hippo in water (Ini kuih badak berendam)"

"….." Pelancong tersebut membayangkan badak yang dimasak di dalam kawah sebelum ianya dimakan beramai-ramai. "_It's halal for muslim?"_

"This jump stab (Ini lompat tikam)."

"…"

"This kuih duck dung (Ini kuih tahi itik)"

"…?! _They eat shit?! Maybe the thing they called durian that I bought in polystyrene container yesterday is actually shit!_" #don'tkillmedurianlover#

"This kuih evoke (Ini kuih bangkit)"

"…."

"This kuih emm…" Gopal membuka kamusnya "Ha! This kuih flourishing."

"….._no wonder this country harmony._"

"This golden net (Ini jala mas)"

"…."

"This brains (Ini otak-otak)"

"_…_ (0.o)"

"This kuih emm… you smelly? (Ini kuih emm… bau lu?)"

Sebenarnya gambar tersebut menunjukkan kuih bahulu. Namun, Gopal menyangka ejaan kuih kuih tersebut adalah bau lu. Itulah, jangan tahu makan sahaja. Nama pun kena tahu juga.

"…."

"And the last, kuih Malacca. (Dan yang terakhir, kuih Melaka)"

"….."Walaupun membisu, pelancong tersebut tersenyum kerana kuih terakhir yang disebut Gopal merupakan satu-satunya kuih yang normal (bagi beliaulah).

Gopal memberikan semula gambar-gambar yang dipegangnya kepada pelancong itu. Pelancong itu mengambil gambar-gambar tersebut. Kemudian, beliau memberikan lolipop kepada Gopal sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Thank you, Gopal."

"You are welcome," balas Gopal dengan senyuman yang lebar sebelum pelancong tersebut melangkah pergi.

"Bagus betul aku hari ni. Mesti Appa bangga_,_"kata Gopal kepada dirinya sendiri sementara pelancong tersebut masih lagi bingung dengan jawapan yang diterimanya.

Tamat.

_Astargfirullah…!Kenapalah Gopal lemah sangat dalam BI (Bahasa Inggeris)? Ada sesiapa tahu tak kata ganti nama yang sesuai untuk Tok Aba, dia atau beliau? Terima Kasih._


End file.
